Date Disaster
by Romance addict 16
Summary: After a date gone wrong a certain Tamaranean is angry and a certain Boy Wonder is very apologetic, what happened that could have caused this? Summary sucks better then it sounds, Rob/Star


**Damn I'm late! I wanted to get this up in time for my birthday which was on the 16****th**** but…yea that didn't go over well XP. Anyway this is a one shot that has been floating around in my head for so long I just had to get it down, for once this one shot is not a songfic lolz! I listen to too much music anyway, I need a break. So without further ado here's Date Disaster. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

It was a relatively peaceful night in Jump City, all was calm and surprisingly nothing threatened the city, much to the disdain of one superhero. The moon was full tonight and many stars twinkled over the city painting a lovely picture. On the bay the moon reflected in the calm waters and the Tower on a small island in the bay stood tall and proud basking in the light.

There were six superheroes that lie in this giant Tower shaped like a T but tonight only two resided in their large home. Four had gone out for once, the two waited patiently for their friends in the Ops Center of the large Tower.

One was calmly reading a large and thick novel; the print was small but the girl's amethyst eyes drank in each word, relishing the silence. The only movement she made was the running of her page or to reach for her herbal tea placed on the coffee table in front of her.

Another was sitting next to her friend her crystal blue eyes resting on the large screen in front of her. Though she had more of a fare off look not really watching TV, her hand was wrapped around the remote loosely. The two were waiting, waiting for a show that they know would come as soon as their friends would come home.

Then they heard the door slam loudly it wouldn't be such a big deal if the main door wasn't like six floors down at the bottom of the Tower. They could swear the Tower even shook a little; the person must have great strength…or great anger…

"Robin's home." Sam announced quietly her eyes finally straying from the television screen to glance over at Raven.

"Yep." The empath nodded marking her page and closing her book placing it next to her, "Date must've gone well."

"If it went well I think he'd be home much faster than that it's already…10:30." Sam replied.

"Men are such clorbags!" a shout was heard as the door to the Ops Center swished open.

"Starfire?" the two questioned regarding their angry Tamaranean friend curiously. Starfire was scowling her hands clenched into fists, her eyes narrowed and you could tell she was using all her will power for her emerald eyes to glow neon green. Starfire stomped down the stairs in a huff, her anger demeanor not faltering in the slightest.

"What happened?" Sam asked motioning her over, Starfire complied but did not fly she merely stomped over. She plopped down on the couch with a slight huff, "You gonna tell us what's wrong?" Raven asked her tone flat but she was a bit concerned for the Tamaranean.

Starfire stayed quiet, "Was it that jerk David?" Sam inquired.

Raven looked over at Sam and raised an eyebrow, "I thought his name was Greg?"

Sam's brows furrowed, "Jimmy?"

"Jake?"

"Mike?"

"Tom?"

"Rick?"

Starfire sighed but the corners of her lips quirked up slightly at the two's attempt to cheer her up, "His name was Brad." She reminded them casting them a knowing look.

"Oh yea." The two murmured not admitting they did actually forget her date's name.

"What'd he do?" Raven asked.

Starfire looked down her anger beginning to diminish now and she looked down at her hands that rested on her lap. "He…tried to take the advantage of me." She admitted.

Sam and Raven's eyes widened, "What!" they both shouted, in the hall something exploded…probably a light bulb. Raven sighed and took a deep breath to try and calm down and get a hold of her emotions.

Starfire looked up glaring at the screen in front of her; Sam and Raven were beginning to understand why she was angry. She wasn't only mad at the boy who tried to take advantage of her but she was angry with herself for letting this happen.

"It's not your fault Star." Sam told her.

Starfire closed her eyes, "I am from a warrior planet yet I let some earth boy try and use me and I could not do anything." She sighed.

"Explain from the beginning Star." Raven advised.

The Tamaranean beauty nodded, "At first I thought Brad quite charming and humorous. We went to a restaurant for our dinner and he then took me to the beach so we may view the setting of the sunset as we travelled along the sand. Very romantic." She murmured and the two girls could detect a hint of something they couldn't tell what it was, but they had a feeling they knew what it was.

"Afterwards he then decided we go to get 'this real party started' and had taken me to a…um…" Starfire's brows creased as she tried to remember.

"A club?" Sam tried.

Starfire looked over at the young psychic with childlike curiosity, "Why would I wish to use a weapon?" she asked.

"No like a club with dancing, flashing lights, pounding music, bar in the back." Raven tried to explain. The titans had gone to one before but nothing to extreme just a nice hang out for most teens that are responsible but want to have fun.

Starfire nodded, "Yes we went to this club it was different than the one we attended the two previous times." She told them, the two listening exchanged glances, "At first we were dancing in an odd way he was trying to get closer to me as if dancing on my person."

The two knew what he was doing but they kept their mouth shut still they began to feel anger rising up for this boy, "Then he had disappeared after I request a break I had gone looking for him for quite some time. Just when I thought he had left me he had come back but…he was acting very odd. He did not walk correctly as he was doing the swaying, he also could not properly execute words they were always said in a silly manner."

Sam and Raven shared the same thought as Starfire was still trying to figure out what happened to the boy; he had gotten drunk. "I grew concerned for him and suggest I take him home so he may feel better. He gave me this disturbing smile and grasped my wrist rather tightly then dragged me out of the club. I did not understand but decided to do the going with it as I thought he might be sick and bed rest was what he needed then he pushed me rather harshly into an alleyway a bit away from the club." Her voice began to drop a little.

"I am ashamed to admit it…but I became frightened…" she said her tone holding anger yet she was a bit ashamed. "He tried to force his person onto me beginning to use his hands to feel me all over and I did not like this. I tried to push him off but he was very persistent and even tired to tackle me to the ground." She sighed, "Then he touched a certain part of me that I do not allow any boy…maybe one…to touch and then I did the snapping back to reality." She explained, she had whispered the maybe one part but the two heard her clearly.

"I pushed him off of me with most of my strength and before he could try and force himself upon me again something came down from the roof top separating me from him before I could properly deal with Brad." A light smile began to bloom on Starfire's lips as she recalled who exactly did this.

Raven and Sam exchanged curious looks but was relieved that Starfire had made it out ok, "Where is this douche?" Sam asked her eyes beginning to take on her signature purple glow.

"I think we can teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Raven added her eyes beginning to glow white as well.

Starfire shot them both a grateful smile but giggled, "I do not think that will be necessary." She informed the two. Sam and Raven's eyes lost their glow but they were both a bit confused then the door to the Ops Center swished open again. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were coming in from their outing downtown.

Robin looked rather pleased with himself, a self satisfied smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles. Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing, "Man that guys freaked when he saw you turn into that lion BB." The cybernetic teen laughed.

"Me? Dude even after he saw you he wanted to head for the hills after seeing the pissed look on Robin's face. Oh dude that was the funniest thing I've ever seen, right Robin?"

Robin gave a shrug but his smirk never left his face, "Sure was." He agreed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The pieces began to fall into place, Sam and Raven finally understood what happened but they didn't think that smug smile would stay on Robin's face for long. Starfire smiled upon their arrival and floated over the couch towards the three, "I wish to thank you three for doing the taking care of Brad for me, it was rather sweet considering you were out patrolling the city."

"Patrolling the city?" Sam and Raven questioned standing up from the couch.

Starfire glanced over her shoulder a bit curiously and nodded her head, "But of course." Robin looked over to them and mouthed, 'Just go with it!'

The two rolled their eyes but nodded, Starfire then turned back to the boys but her eyes landed upon Robin. "Again I thank you." With that she hugged the Boy Wonder (gently then she usually does), a goofy smile replaced his smirk and he hugged her back.

"Oh yea Starfire!" Cyborg called out causing Starfire to break the hug slightly but she was still in Robin's arms (not that he was complaining), "Yes?"

"You sure you're ok girl? That boy was pretty rough with ya I mean when we noticed the way he pushed you into the alleyway we tried to get to you as fast as we could." He informed her.

"Yea who knew traffic to that club would be so brutal." Beast Boy whined.

"What?" Starfire asked curiously and suspiciously, Robin glared at the changeling but began to look worried. Cyborg's eyes widened and Beast Boy clamped his mouth shut as he realized what he said.

"What the stupid one means is that they were patrolling that part of the city, Cyborg took the T-car and Beast Boy was with him." Raven supplied deciding to spare the boys this once.

"While Robin took the R-cycle thinking it would be better but he was caught up in the traffic too." Sam added catching Raven's drift. An understanding look came onto Starfire's face as she nodded; the boys sent them thankful looks.

"Oh alright well yes I am fine he did not do anything to me." She giggled when he heard Robin sigh in relief.

"Well Star maybe its best if you don't date so much you never know." Robin suggested the four other Titans rolled their eyes knowing exactly what the Boy Wonder was doing.

"Perhaps you are right Robin I should not do the dating for a while." Starfire agreed with a nod, Robin had to fight the broad smile threatening to spread across his face.

"I guess it was a good thing we go to spy on Starfire." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg who nodded.

Starfire turned her head sharply over her shoulder, "Excuse me?" she asked surprised.

Robin's eyes widened and he glared at the changeling yet again who was now hiding behind Cyborg to either avoid Starfire's or Robin's wrath. Starfire stepped out of Robin's arms, "You were doing the spying on me?" she asked a bit hurt.

Robin looked down a bit ashamed but he could never truly feel bad for what he did, he would definitely do it again if he could go back in time. First it was just his jealousy taking over as he convinced Beast Boy and Cyborg to help him spy on his best friend while on her date. Then he could see the signs that Brad was showing throughout the date, he knew exactly where this stuff would lead and he was glad he decided to do this.

"Uh." Was his reply though because really he didn't want Starfire mad at him.

Starfire's eyes narrowed and she turned with a "Hmph." And began to walk out of the Ops Center, she then turned to the girls, "I thank you two for not invading my privacy." She told them and then stalked out of the room.

It was silent for a second before Robin sent a glare at the changeling still hiding behind Cyborg, "Beast Boy." He hissed.

"Oh no you can't blame him for this," Raven rounded walking towards them, Sam following her, "You were the one who suggested you go spy on Starfire, you were the one who got jealous of this Brad guy, this is your fault."

"Plus shouldn't you know BB couldn't keep his trap shut for that long?" Sam added.

"Hey!" Beast Boy cried but Cyborg and Raven nodded regarding that was true, Beast Boy then paused and shrugged, "Ehhh she's right." He admitted.

"Gee thanks." Robin murmured.

"If I were you I would talk to her." Cyborg told him, "She seemed pretty upset."

"I think that's putting it mildly but Cyborg's right." Raven agreed with a nod of her head. Robin looked over his shoulder wistfully, "Maybe I shouldn't go alo-."

"Good-bye Robin." Sam said as she pushed him out the door before he could finish.

The Boy Wonder turned around only to have the door closed in his face, he gave off a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. It's not that he didn't want to see Starfire it was just he hated whenever she was annoyed or angry with him. Though he admitted they were right he really should go talk to her, to clear the air and maybe he could explain why he did what he did.

Robin walked down the hallway trying to piece together what he would say to her, no doubt she was annoyed with him. If he took another wrong step well…he didn't want that to happen for now he has to go see her and he knows where she is.

He gave a glance at her room but kept walking knowing she wasn't there, Robin knew she wanted to clear her mind especially after tonight and she usually did that on the roof. He took a deep breath when he reached the door that led to the star case which led to the roof.

He took the steps two by two and saw the landing become closer and closer, he stopped in front of the door. With a gulp he opened it, he found the Tamaranean beauty seated on the edge of the Tower.

Starfire's long auburn hair fluttered behind her as a breeze danced by, she had her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, she had discarded her white sandals as well as her silver bangles, they lay next to her, she still had on her denim skirt and purple camisole that she wore on her date. Her emerald eyes were locked onto the view in front of her, the captivating moon light shone down on her accentuating her features…and making Robin even more tongue tied then he was.

He wanted to say something anything to get her attention, to 'apologize' and explain to her why he did what he did. He found no sound coming out of his mouth, he could only open and close it like a fish. He felt a lump in his throat preventing him to make a sound, maybe he could sneak away to actually think things through, "What are you doing here?" or maybe not.

He winced slightly and sighed quietly, he hoped he wouldn't dig himself deeper, "Just wanted to see if you were alright."

"I am fine." She replied back but didn't turn around to face him.

"Star…can we talk?" he asked.

"We are." She replied back he caught a glimmer of her emerald eyes when she turned her head slightly but then turned away.

"I wanted to explain why I did what I did." He explained hoping to elicit some kind of response from her, something not so…emotionless?

"And apologize?" she inquired raising a delicate eyebrow even though he couldn't see it. Damn his pride he couldn't bring himself to apologize let alone answer that question! He knew he didn't regret it and couldn't bring himself to say otherwise and he knew where this would lead. He didn't want to make Starfire angry that was the last thing he wanted.

Starfire turned to regard him carefully but he could still see a hint of anger flickering in her gem like eyes. "Do you wish to apologize?" she questioned a bit tightly. She stood up not even glancing at her shoes or jewelry that was left next to her.

"Uh." Why couldn't he give her a straight answer? Maybe because he know had a full view of how she looked, her skirt revealed her long orange tinged legs, her arms were crossed on front of her chest, her hair dancing lightly in the breeze of the calm night, the moon light reflecting in her emerald eyes, this caused his mind to go blank.

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "If you do not wish to do the apologizing then we have nothing more to discuss." She said and was about to walk.

"Wait!" this caught her by surprise a little when Robin stepped forward, "Star…man how do I explain this…" he murmured. She raised an eyebrow her anger beginning to dissolve into one of curiosity, she could never stay mad at him for long.

"Why did you do the spying of me?" she asked quietly, "Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you Star, I trust you with my life…it's the guys I don't trust." He admitted letting out a slightly frustrated sigh as he tried to piece together his emotions and project them, that's never been his forte.

"Excuse me?" Starfire was a little more confused then she originally was.

"The guys out there it's just your so…beautiful and kind, so sweet and caring and there are guys who want to take advantage of that. They think of you as naïve and want to…uh…'claim you' as their own." He tried to explain this in the least embarrassing way possible but it wasn't working.

"Like Brad was." Starfire murmured eyes flickering to anger at the thought of him before simmering down watching Robin.

Said Boy Wonder's fists clenched at the mere mention of his name, "Yea like him. I know you would want to…date one day." He admitted, _"Even though I hoped it would be with me."_ He thought but kept that part silent, "And I should have warned you about some of the guys out there and it's just that…I…"

"You what Robin?" she asked some hope glimmering in her eyes. She hoped this would lead where she thought it was headed. The only real reason she went on this date was to make Robin jealous. Sam and Raven had supported the idea only because they thought this would wake him up and have him realize that if he kept dancing around his feeling she would be gone one day. Even if Starfire didn't believe that he did feel the way she did about him she had to try.

"I…can't stand…the thought of you…going off with someone else." He admitted with a sigh forcing these words out of him, "When you were going to marry that…green blob I couldn't tell you how…scared I was." He admitted.

"Frightened? Why? You were not the one who had to marry the creature." She pointed out cringing slightly at the memory.

"No I only had to watch the girl I…care about marry this thing." He replied back some sarcasm dripping in his tone. He was careful not to say love, he didn't know if she felt the same way and was almost positive she didn't. Still not having her know and keeping this inside him was becoming harder and harder with each day, "The thought of you leaving the Titans…leaving me hurt more then you know Star. That I couldn't see you ever again that I could never tell you that…that…"

"That what?" she whispered.

Swallowing his fear and gathering up every ounce of courage he had he looked her right in the eye and took a step closer, Starfire stood there slightly breathless at this close proximity. "That…I love you."

The Tamaranean's eyes widened a slight gasp escaped her before Robin's lips covered her own. He was taking a chance, a shot in the dark he hoped he hadn't just made a mistake but when his lips touched upon hers he felt it all (almost) worth it. The way her lips molded perfectly to his, her sweet taste, the sparks that he felt almost immediately was absolutely amazing.

Starfire couldn't believe what she heard and now standing here with Robin kissing her…it all felt so surreal. She did the only thing she could do, she closed her eyes and kissed him back loving this sensation that spread throughout her body. Though she felt him gasp in surprise she giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips. They stood there in that moment of time, their moment when they released their true feelings for each other.

They broke apart and Starfire smiled at Robin's dazed and surprised look, "I love you too." She murmured back her forehead connecting with his gently, she couldn't help but giggle when a smile began to break out on Robin's face.

In an impulse he captured her lips in another kiss, one even more passionate then the last. He was happy…for once he truly felt happy and at home with the girl in his arms. Now to know his feelings were returned every excuse he made up to keep them apart diminished with this kiss.

So yea Robin was jealous of the boy who had taken Starfire out, he was angry at Brad for almost taking advantage of her, and yes he had to deal with an angry Tamaranean when she found out but it was worth it. Why? Well Starfire was in his arms right? Things are looking up for both him and her.

* * *

**Hmmmm not to happy with how it ended it became a little awkward after their first kiss. Oh well I didn't think of anything better I mostly had the beginning and middle part in my mind, all I knew for the end is that they end up together (naturally). Alright well other then the ending it was pretty good I think but I want to know what you guys think. Please review if you can alright! Also on my profile page I have two idea for two stories one deals with multiple pairings and the other deals with Starfire…I don't want to give too much away but please check it out and PM me if you thin kI should go along with these ideas. Thanks!**


End file.
